Its Still New
by agentbanner
Summary: Doctor -John Smith- is just got used to having only one heart, no Tardis, and a wife. He thought nothing would ever take getting used to. This though. This was going to take some time to get used to.
1. Chapter 1

He was still getting used to things. Waking up in the middle of the night to a child crying. To walk past the spare bedroom only to remember that it wasn't a spare anymore, but in fact a person's permanent room, a little girls to be precise. Reaching for a coffee cup but finding baby bottles instead. Going to work and looking in the rearview mirror only to see a baby's car seat. Picking a book from the bookshelf to read but children picture books seem to be all you have. Seeing Rose, his loving wife, in the rocking chair with a small white bundle in her arms. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

In all of the hustle and bustle of the party, Doctor, or John Smith as he went by now, had lost track of Rose. All of the people around were friends, but he felt lost. Where was Rose? A hand tapped his shoulder. Spinning around he came face to face with Rose. Without saying anything she gently placed a small bundle in his arms, kissed his cheek, and walked away to entertain people. The bundle wiggled. Her tiny face scrunched up angrily. Doctor quickly made a soft shhhh noise. That didn't help. Wendy wanted to go back to her mommy. Seeing the little girls frustration, he weaved his way over to the piano. Thankfully the piano was down the hall from all of the noisy people. Wendy seemed a little calmer. Holding his tightly in his left arm, almost like a football, he began to play with his right, singing along.

"Come stop your crying it will be all right,

just take my hand, hold it tight,

I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small you seem so strong,

my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,

this bond between us can't be broken,

I will be here don't you cry,

cause you'll be in my heart,

yes you'll be in my heart,

from this day on,

now and forever more,

you'll be in my heart,

no matter what they say,

you'll be here in my heart, always." He finished off softly. Looking down at Wendy, his singing did the job. She was fast asleep in his arm.

"You've always had a lovely voice." Rose said behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was rolling around on the floor in her starred blue dress. The Doctor- John Smith- was casually reading a book on the couch. Every few paragraphs he would look down to his little girl to see how she was doing. She seemed content to just roll around on the blanket he had lain out for her. He laughed softly at her consistent talking, or babbling baby talk as Rose heard it.

"Doctor?" Rose called from the kitchen. She still called him that when they were alone. He would always and forever be the Doctor to her. Not glancing up from his book he called back, "yes?"

"Do you have a preference on dinner tonight? I was going to make spaghetti." He was about to reply when Wendy started to mumble.

"I want to try." Looking down at her from his book he smiled softly. Rose didn't know he could understand babies. She loved to coo at their little girl and guess what Wendy was saying when she babbled back. Setting his book aside he stopped Wendy mid roll. She lay on her back with her head by his feet. Deep brown eyes stared up at him confused. Her short blonde-brown hair was tangled in knots and her tiny hands clenched when she found he was stopping her from rolling. "Papa." She grumbled. His heart fluttered. If only Rose could hear Wendy say Papa and Mama.

"Doctor? Is everything all right in there?" Noticing his silence she called to him. The Doctor tickled Wendy's nose, making her smile before going back to reading his book.

"Yes, spaghetti is fine Rose dear. Would you like any help?" Rose yelled no. Last time they had cooked together he nearly burnt the kitchen down. Laughing at the memory, she got to cooking. A slight movement in his book caught his eye. He wasn't moving his book. Once again it moved slightly, as though someone was gently pushing on it. Moving the book down a tad, his daughters head appeared. His eyes went wide. Wendy giggled happily at her fathers expression.

"ROSE." The Doctor didn't know what to do. Their daughter had lifted herself up to standing. A distant memory of his first child standing for the first time appeared. He pushed it back quickly. Where was Rose? "Rose," he called loud enough as not to scare Wendy. "Come here! Bring the camera."

Rose rushed out of the kitchen with one of their many cameras. They kept a camera or two in each room, constantly taking pictures of themselves and their daughter. Nothing was to be missed. Rose smiled at the Doctors wild smile and her daughter's happy giggles. Snapping a few pictures she moved closer. "She could take her first few steps right now." The Doctor mumbled. Wanting her to walk he stood up. Wendy clung to her father's leg. He smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

"Come now Wendy, you can do it. Go to Mama," Wendy had her fathers complete attention. Rose loved how attentive he was to Wendy. How much he loved her. Both of them. Surprising Rose, Wendy let go of her father. Carefully and extremely wobbly she turned to her Mama. Rose gasped, snapping more pictures. Both parents crouched down to her level. Wendy got a determined look on her face, one that reminded Rose so much of her husbands. Three long steps later Wendy collapsed into her mothers open arms. Rose and the Doctor shouted in delight. Rose scooped Wendy up into her arms, spinning. The Doctor took pictures with a camera he had grabbed. Happiness burst from his heart. Rose and Wendy were all he needed now.

"Ice cream!" He heard his daughter say. Rose rubbed her nose with Wendy's. Her eyes shone with a pride only a mother could have.

"I wish I knew what you were saying." Rose said through kisses on Wendy and the Doctor's cheeks. He chuckled. If only she knew.

"How about we skip dinner and celebrate? Ice cream?" His eyes held a twinkle she used to see when they were traveling the worlds in the TARDIS. Wendy seemed to get excited at the last word. She gave in.

"Ice cream for dinner it is!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Wendy, happy birthday to you!" The family sang. Wendy giggled happily in her highchair while clapping her tiny hands together. Rose had made an ice cream cake, Doctor insisted, with blue icing and the words in pink icing. Jackie and Pete Tyler, along with their son Matt, came to celebrate Wendy's second birthday. Matt, ten, played with Wendy while the grown ups cut the cake. Rose pulled Doctor into the kitchen slyly, her bickering parents nor brother noticed.

"I got you something." She whispered. Doctor's eyes lit up. Rose bounced over to a cabinet, pulling out a wrapped box. Doctor held it in his hands for a moment. Turning it around in his hands, feeling the weight. Rose let out a groan. "Open it." She pleaded. Tearing the box open like a child at Christmas he smiled.

"Aw! You got me a box! You shouldn't have Rose." He joked. She rolled her eyes. Opening the box his smile faded. Not out of sadness but shock. She really thought about this gift. Inside the box was a Tardis mug. Complete with the correct shade of blue, Push not Pull sign, and a lid. It was even square. "Oh Rose. This is, it's perfect. I actually got you something too…" He smiled happily. Opening the cabinet across from where Rose had his present, he brought out a single blue rose.

"It's Tardis blue! How did you," Rose trailed off, cradling the rose.

"I know it's a Rose and your names Rose and you've probably gotten a ton of roses before but this one is blue and blue roses aren't real and their special and we are pretty special in my opinion seeing as at one point I might not have ever been able to be with you but I can now and we're in another parallel universe with your actual mother and your sort of father and we have a ch-," Rose interrupted his worried ramblings with a kiss.

"It's perfect, lets go celebrate. Wendy's waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

"What if she gets bullied? What if she hates it? What if she gets lost? What if the teacher is mean? Oh my gosh what if the school blows up or catches on fire or the Cybermen come back or oh my gosh I'm bringing her home." Rose reached for the phone worriedly. The Doctor grabbed her hand in his, pulling her back to the couch to sit down. He chuckled softly at her worried fidgeting. Holding her hands in his he spoke.

"Rose she'll be fine. Its kindergarten. The school won't blow up, we already know the teacher is nice, we know Wendy loves learning, the teachers know what to do if the school catches on fire, and she's too smart to get lost in such a tiny school. Remember when she came to the editor's office with me and I lost her? She was never lost. She had taken a stroll around the place and came back with a crayon draw map." They laughed at the memory. The map she had drawn was pinned up on the fridge with the letter A magnet.

"Cybermen?" Rose whispered.

"You, Mickey, and the others took all the Cybermen out years ago. You know that." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Stop worrying. The bus will be here any minute and our little girl will come bounding out of the bus with a smile. Then she'll ramble on,"

"Just like you." Rose interrupted. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, just like me and apparently like you too. Anyway, she'll ramble on about how great school was and all the friends she made." Rose kissed the Doctors hand as they waited on the couch for the loud rumbling of the school bus to pull up on their street.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we had the TARDIS and you took Wendy to school in it?" Rose mused. Her fingers ran through his hair. He closed his eyes. Imagining the life she just posed. They probably would have a house here, on Earth, but they wouldn't be here often. Wendy could go to any school out there. In fact she was so smart she needed to be boosted up in school, but Rose vetoed it for now. She wanted her little girl to be a child for as long as possible. Vacations could be for just a weekend on any planet or they could just go out for a spin space. Go see an exploding star or a diamond planet. No, actually that last one wouldn't be a good idea. Wendy could fall asleep to the familiar hum of the TARDIS, run in its infinite corridors, and send hours in the never-ending library next to the pool.

"That would be _fantastic_." He breathed out. "She does love my TARDIS mug. Do you think she'll ever truly believe the bedtime stories we told her? There're all true as you know I know she believes now but she is just a child." Rather than the normal bedtime stories children get, they told her stories of their adventures. The Daleks, Cybermen, jumping through universes just to see each other, and Torchwood were just a few. Wendy's personal favorite was the one where her parents just met.

"I sure hope so. We don't have a lot of proof though do we?"

"We have our memories. We have your mom. We have each other." He kissed the inside of her wrist. "Hmm. Guess what I hear?"

"She's home!" Rose grinned, her tongue just barely visible through her teeth. The Doctor loved that her smile had never changed. Not once since the day they had met. Rose shot off the couch, pulling the Doctor along with her. Opening the blue front door they watched Wendy hope of the bus and run towards her. Wendy's yellow dress had gained a stain and her backpack was slightly open, but she smiled and held her arms open as she ran towards her parents. The Doctor took a few steps forward and swung his daughter in the air.

"Welcome home Wendy-bird!" Before either parent could say anything or Rose could get a greeting in Wendy began to talk.

"Mama school was so much fun! We colored and we played dress up and," Rose and the Doctor listened enthusiastically as she chattered on about her day. Dinner came and went as Wendy chattered on. Neither parent was sure about what Wendy was really talking about anymore but it didn't matter. "Can we have ice cream?" She paused her ramblings to ask.

"Why not?" The Doctor took the plates to the sink as Rose got the ice cream out.

"Can I use Papa's TARDIS mug?" She stared pleadingly at the Doctor.

"Of course sweetheart!" The Doctor helped Rose dish out the ice cream.

"Definitely talks like you." Rose murmured amused as Wendy began to talk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry its so short. I promise it will be longer next time. Um i dont own Doctor Who. **

"Mama, what are we doing?" Wendy wrapped her arms around her papa's neck, snuggling into him as they walked.

"We have a surprise for you." Was Rose's reply. The parents shared a smile before entering the building. Wendy was transferred to her Mama's lap as her father went up to the receptionist.

"Are we here because your tummy's been getting bigger?" Wendy's eyes went wide. "Are you sick?" Tears started to well up. Rose quickly shook her head and tightened her grip on her daughter.

"No sweetheart, I'm not sick. You'll see once Papa is done filling out that form." Rose and Wendy spoke quietly from then on. The Doctor filled out the form excitedly. They had yet to tell Wendy that she was going to have a sibling. Today they had an appointment for a sonogram so they could see the child. Checking on Rose and Wendy he smiled. Rose was talking while Wendy giggled at whatever she was saying.

"Lovely family you have." The receptionist commented.

"Yes, they are. Thank you." He flashed a smile and handed her the papers. She read over them before leading them into a room.

"The Doctor will be with you soon. Congratulations," the receptionist smiled and left them alone. Rose sat on the special chair while the Doctor took Wendy and sat in a side chair. Not a moment later a doctor in a pristine white lab coat walked in. Flipping through her papers she spoke. The Doctor froze, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"You must be the Smiths. Rose?" She looked up from the papers to smile at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Jones. It says this is your first time in. I'll have you know this isn't what I normally do, but I like to do these every once in a while. Your actual doctor is out sick today, which is why I'm filling in." Rose blinked several times before shaking Dr. Jones hand.

"J-john Smith." The Doctor stuttered. Dr. Jones nodded and prepared Rose for the sonogram. He couldn't believe it. Martha Jones. Well not the Martha Jones he knew and loved, but Martha Jones of this universe. Rose and the Doctor shared an awed look before Wendy spoke, breaking the silence.

"Papa, what's he doing?" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. Rose nodded happily.

"We, Wendy-bird are having a baby."

"A baby!" Wendy chimed excitedly getting a laugh out of the adults.

"Yes, a baby." Rose said.

"Alright, all prepared. Do you want to know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." Wendy declared. The Doctor shook his head.

"We want to be surprised."


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa Papa Papa Papa Papa," Wendy chanted from her spot on the floor. Her crayons lay in a circle around her and the pages were strewn around the room, colorful scribbles made into pictures only she could understand. When the Doctor didn't come out of the kitchen Wendy began again.

"Papa Papa Papa Papa Papa," Wendy started again. The Doctor sighed from the kitchen. He listened to Wendy chant his name a few more times before going into the living room where she lay. He smiled at the sight. Wendy lay on the carpet facing outside. Her papers had blue boxes and stars on them, which she had told him were the TARDIS and the stars.

"Yes Wendy-bird?" He asked. She turned quickly her short dirty blonde hair covering her eyes. She hastily brushed it away.

"Can you tell me a story while I color?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." The Doctor went back into the kitchen to get his laptop. Recently Rose had told him that he should write all his stories down. Write a book. He hadn't wanted to at first, but he soon found that writing it down was rather fun. Leaning against the wall next to Wendy he began his tale.

"Well, one time Donna-,"

"No Papa," Wendy stopped him. "I like Donna, but can you talk about the first time you met Mama?" The Doctor smiled. Her favorite story.

"Alright Wendy-bird. I had been traveling alone in the TARDIS for a while now. I landed on Earth, because there was an alien causing trouble. I was in the basement of a building where some of the mannequins had been moving. While I was down there I heard banging on the door and a call for help. Using my sonic screwdriver I stopped the mannequins. Then I took your mothers hand and said,"

"Run!" Wendy chirped in.

"Yes. We ran out of the building. Right when we were across the street,"

"The building blew up! Then you told Mama to run home and you went off to fight the aliens. The next day Mama found a mannequin arm in her house and you came in and saved her! Then you two started to talk and Mama helped you defeat the alien and when you were about to leave you asked her to travel with her. She said no because Mickey was there. So you left and then you came back and said, 'Did I mention it travels in time?' And Mama went with you!" Wendy handed him a piece of paper. There were potato looking things on it in black and pink.

"This is Mama and you, Papa!"

"This is wonderful Wendy! It's so well done." The front door opened and closed. Rose's voice called throughout the house.

"I'm home!" Wendy shot up from where she was lying and ran to her mother.

"Mama mama mama," Wendy started to chant like earlier, a habit she had picked up from somewhere. Rose picked Wendy up and went over to where the Doctor was. She sat next to him on the floor, her stomach making it awkward for Wendy to sit.

"What did the Doctor say?"

"The baby is healthy!" The family gave a little cheer. "What's this?" Rose held the picture Wendy had just drew in her hand.

"That's you and Pappa!" Rose kissed Wendy on the head. "It's lovely honey. We almost look like the Soltarians that Papa talks about."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy dear its almost time to go! Doctor is she ready yet?" Rose called through the house. Wendy's first day of first grade was here. Jack threw his cheerios across the room from his highchair. He cooed and laughed as Rose swept them up.

"Taadaa!" The Doctor sang as he and Wendy appeared in the kitchen. Wendy dawned the blue dress with stars that her parents had gotten her for Christmas. It had become a tradition to give her a new Tardis blue dress with stars on it each time she grew out of the one she owned.

"How do I look Mama?" Wendy twirled on the spot. Her long dirty blond hair went down to her waist, but was kept very clean and neat. Wendy reached up to take Jack's hand from his spot in the highchair. His tiny fingers curled around her thumb. "How do I look Jack?"

Jack's bright brown eyes got wide as he reached for his sisters hair. Wendy leaned out of his reach. His smile faltered. Rose scooped him out of his highchair before he could start to cry.

"Wendy, you look lovely!" Matt burst into the kitchen, picking Wendy up and twirling her in circles.

"Uncle Matt!" Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck as he balanced her on his hip.

"Are we all ready to go?" Pete and Matt were taking Wendy to school for the next few weeks until Rose and The Doctor could figure out a schedule. The Doctor's books had taken off in the last few months and he had meetings with his publishers, editors, and many other people. Rose was finishing up her teaching degree.

"I think so!" With that Matt, Rose, and Wendy left for their schools. The Doctor picked up his rough draft papers; all tied together like a newspaper, and his backpack with his laptop. Walking the short distance to the train station he waved at his neighbors and enjoyed the fresh air. The train ride to the editors office was quiet, but the walk through the city towards the office wasn't. The Doctor smiled the entire time. He loved the hustle and bustle that the city provided. It almost made him feel like he was on another planet again.

"John Smith!" His editor exclaimed when he walked in. Anna Wolf was a petite woman with a loud voice. Her short blonde hair bounced as she stood from her desk to greet him. Rose and Anna had met at the hospital after their children were born, on the same day. They two had bonded over their eccentric husbands and adorable children. After Anna had heard that The Doctor was trying to become an author, she had offered to read some of his stories to see if they were any good. She had become interested immediately.

"Hello Anna, how have you been? How's the family?" The Doctor sat on the couch with Anna next to him.

"I've been good. Dave is doing well. Oh! Jace took his first steps the other day. It was so exciting!"

"Congratulations!" The Doctor cheered. While Anna read through the last pages he had been editing he went downstairs to get coffee. When he came back up, he walked in on Anna arguing with another lady. His papers were in the one's he didn't know hands, being waved around.

"He isn't," she hissed, but Anna cut her off.

"John! Thank goodness your back. Auth- Aurora was just leaving. She gets pretty passionate about writing." Anna snatched the papers from Aurora's hands. Anna's voice turned soft. "Come by for dinner sometime Aurora. I'd love for you to meet Jace."

"Bye Editor." Aurora left quickly, brushing past the Doctor. Anna waved her hands at the Doctors worried look.

"Don't worry about her. We have a hard relationship." Anna gave a sad smile before brightening up. "It looks like your story is all done! If you have the typed up version I can send it over to publishing right away." The Doctor nearly choked on his coffee.

"Right away?" He spluttered. "Doesn't it normally take weeks to find a publisher willing?"

"Not when your husband is a publisher." She winked at him. "Come on. I'll take you over to see him. It's just a short ride over to his building." The two gathered the papers and off they went.

"I've never met your husband." The Doctor brought up in the cab.

"Yeah. He was there when Jace was born, but we are having some issues with these people and so he was settling that while I was at the hospital. Aurora, the lady from earlier, was there a lot. Well before Jace was born. She had to go with Perry." The Doctor nodded. If anything he understood problems. He did spend his life solving them and trying to prevent them. "Here we are!"

The publishing office was nothing like what the Doctor thought it would be. It was nice on the inside with almost nothing but a few couches and a receptionist at the desk. Anna waved to the lady and continued to the back. A soft humming radiated throughout the hallway.

"Anna!" A male voice boomed. Anna turned and twirled the Doctor around as well. A tall, well built man stood a few feet away from them. His dark hair was curly, his green eyes bright, and his jaw sharp. The couple hugged before Anna introduced the Doctor.

"Perry this is John Smith." The men shook hands. The door Perry had come out of opened. Aurora walked out. The Doctor finally got a good look at her. She was almost as tall as he was, her short brown hair was curly, and her brown eyes glared at him. She popped her gum.

"Bye Perry. Anna." Before walking away she placed a hand on Perry's arm. "I don't think we should do it."

"Perry." Anna said lowly. He shook his head gravely. Smiling at the Doctor he lead them down the hall to another room.

"Let's get your book published. We'll have to go over lots of technical and expense things first, but we'll get your book published. Anna says it has great potential." The Doctor nodded, but he wasn't really listening. Never one to be able to walk away from a mystery, his mind wandered to Aurora. Who was she? Why was she fighting with Anna, why had she just called her Editor, and what kind of trouble was she connected with?


	8. Chapter 8

"It's only for one night Doctor." Rose reassured him as she fixed his tie. His brown pinstriped suit looked right on him. Rose was glad he won the award, whatever it was. The past week he had been energetic and happier than usual.

"We don't know the babysitter. We've never left the children with a babysitter!" He chattered on.

"Doctor. Anna promised that she had a good babysitter for herself and us and I'm sure she's wonderful. Now, you go to the event and I'll drop Matt, Wendy, and Jack off at Perry's and meet you at the place with Perry before you go in. Now go!" Rose ushered her husband out into Anna's waiting car. Rose gathered her younger brother and two children into the car and drove to Perrys.

"Hello Rose." Perry had Jace in his arms, the little boy enthusiastically waving his hands around. A lady walked out of the house with Dave in hand. Her brown curly hair and eyes didn't scream danger, so Rose relaxed. Wendy hugged her mom goodbye before running to hug Dave. The two children disappeared into the house. Perry passed Jace into the ladies arms. "Rose, this is Aurora. Aurora this is Rose."

"Hello Aurora." Rose kissed Jack's head before handing him to Aurora.

"It's nice to meet you Rose." Aurora smiled at the two. "You two need to stop worrying about the children and go already! Go! Shoo!" Perry kissed Aurora on the head and shut the door for her. Rose was driving Perry to the place and would trade Perry for the Doctor on the way home.

"She seems nice," Rose complimented.

"Turn here," Perry ordered. "She is. Our kids our in great hands with her. You shouldn't be worried."

"I'm not, but you sound like you are." The rest of the car rise was spent talking about the kids and what they'd done recently. Dave had been moved into Wendy's class because of problems with another kid in his previous class. Jace and Jack were placed in the same daycare whenever Rose or Anna couldn't take care of the both of them. It was a nice system. The two families got along wonderfully.

"That was fantastic Doctor!" Rose laughed. The Doctor twirled Rose in circles. His speech had gone splendidly, the crowd wasn't bored, and he had announced that he was almost done with the second book.

"Congratulations John." Perry congratulated. The two couples stood around talking before deciding that it was late and the children should be tired and wanting to go home by now.

"So what did the babysitter seem like?" The Doctor asked as they made their way back.

"She seemed wonderful! Her name was Aurora an-,"

"Did she have brown curly hair and brown eyes?" The doctor interrupted her, rushed.

"Yes, she did. Have you met her before?"

"Yes. Just once. She was at the office when I was finishing up the first editing with my book. They were fighting. Then she was at the office with Perry later that day."

"Well, I bet everything went fine." The couple pulled up to the house only to see Anna and Aurora fighting. "Or not."

"I can't believe you!" Anna yelled. "You aren't supposed to take other peoples children to-,"

"Wendy? Jack?" The Doctor asked worriedly. The two ladies stopped fighting.

"Your children are fine Mr. Smith. Jack is asleep with Jace in his room and Wendy is asleep in Dave's room. Perry's bringing them down." Aurora huffed. She rolled her eyes. "The children are fine. I'm leaving now. Congratulations on your award."

"Anna," The Doctor demanded. Rose slipped her hand into his. "Where did she take our children?"

"No where John." Anna rubbed her forehead. "She just. She's a trouble child. Always liked rebelling, still does. How about we talk about this when we aren't all tired?"

Perry came down at that moment with Jack asleep in one arm and Wendy in the other. The Doctor and Rose took their children and said their goodbyes. On the way home Wendy woke up.

"Mama mama! Ora took us to this tree in the backyard and it opened! There was a door and we went inside and we went to this room and it was a giant playground! GIANT." Wendy's voice continued to speak faster and louder.

"Shh, Wendy-bird. Your brother is still sleeping. The Wolf's don't have a tree in their backyard." Doctor said softly.

"Yes they have a magic tree." Wendy claimed. The parents gave each other a look before changing the subject. They didn't talk to Wendy about it again and they didn't ask the Wolf's about it. Wendy has a wild imagination after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wendy darling I'm here! Dave my brave little companion where are you?" Matt called into the house. Wendy yelled a hello from her bedroom where she was getting ready with Rose.

"Hello Matt." The Doctor greeted his brother in law. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Ah no." Matt said sheepishly. The Doctor lead him into the kitchen where he had a plate of scrambled eggs prepared. He pushed half onto another plate with a fork and handed it to Matt. "Thanks. I was going to eat but I forgot that I'm taking Jace and Dave as well."

"Its no problem. Rose is so worried about you driving all of them to school. I'm sure you'll do fine though." The Doctor shot him a smile.

"So have you finished your new book? Everyone at school loves the first two Doctor Whos'. Can't wait for the second."

"Yes. I have a meeting with Anna tomorrow if I can get the last few pages down tonight."

"You write pretty quickly." Matt observed.

"It comes easily." The Doctor shrugged. Wendy walked into the kitchen. She spun around in her new blue star dress, ready for the first day of school. Both men applauded her and complimented on how lovely she looked.

"John!" Rose called out from down the hall.

"Excuse me," the Doctor made his way down to their son's room where he found Rose and a teary Jack. "Oh no, Jack what's wrong?" The Doctor kneeled in front of his son and took one of his hands.

"I don't want to go," Jack started to cry softly. He had always been a quiet crier.

"Let me take care of this." The Doctor whispered to Rose. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. The Doctor picked Jack up and sat on the bed with Jack in his lap. "Why don't you want to go Jack? You loved preschool."

"I want to go to work with you and go play with Dave!" Jack whispered. He curled into his father. The Doctor ran his hands through Jacks hair, letting the little boy cry some.

"Dave will be in your class at school and everyday when you come home from school mama and I will be here waiting for you. Why don't you try this out? It's a new adventure! You always want to go on adventure."

"I want to go on an adventure like the man in your book." The Doctor knew Jack was speaking about the main character, who was himself but no one knew that except Rose and her parents, but the Doctor had also written about Jack Harkness in his books. In fact he had a whole other series in his head he called Torchwood that he planned on writing.

"Jack Harkness had to start somewhere you know. He started off going to school just like you. You're lucky though."

"I am?"

"You already have a companion, Jack didn't." Jack's face lit up.

"I have Dave!" The Doctor gave a cheer. He spun Jack around the room before going to the kitchen where the others were waiting. "Mama mama I have a companion!" Rose smiled happily, humored.

"And who would that be?" Rose kissed her son on the head.

"Dave!" Jack clapped.

"Speaking of Dave," Matt popped in from where he was washing his plate. "We kinda need to be going soon so we aren't all late!" Rose took Matts plate from him to dry it.

"Please Matt, be careful with my kids and Anna's kids." Rose continued to dry the plate. Matt took Jack's and Wendy's backpack from the kitchen table. Wendy hugged the Doctor after he set Jack down.

"Sweetheart I think the plate is dry." The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. She laughed softly and set the plate down. Wendy hugged Rose, then Jack.

"You look wonderful Wendy-bird." The Doctor complimented as he walked the kids out of the house, Rose in tow. Wendy spun happily in the blue dress with stars her parents made her.

"By Mama, Papa!" Wendy called as Matt rushed her into the car and buckled Jack into his car seat.

"By kids! Have a nice day!" Rose yelled as Matt backed out. The couple watched Matt drive until he turned the Doctor took her hand.

"Matt is a fine driver, Jack has Dave, and Wendy is eight years old and has Jace. Now, how about helping me write the last few pages to the book? You were there so you have no excuse for not remembering or not being able to help me find the right word. You are after all an english teacher." Rose pulled the Doctor back into the house and towards the office.

"I'm not an english teacher yet. Next year."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mamma why can't Jace and I go with you all to the award?" Wendy questioned Rose while she got ready for another award the Doctor was getting. Rose held up two necklaces, one a dark blue flower on a silver chain and the other a string of shiny silver jewels.

"Which one?" Wendy pointed to the shiny silver necklace. Rose nodded in agreement before putting it on. "I don't know. Anna said she had it covered again. I'm sure it will be someone nice. Probably Aurora. They usually get her when we all need a babysitter at the same time." Wendy gave a cheer. The kids had seemed to like Aurora from the first time they met her. Despite the weird stories the kids told when they left her care, they trusted the lady. Imagination was good for the kids.

"But Matt and Nana and Pops and Anna and Perry and you and Papa get to go why can't Jace and I? Last time Papa got an award like this we were really little. We are much older now." Wendy pointed out with a smile.

"No sweetheart. Not this one, but maybe one of the signings or another award ceremony that won't last as long. Jack would get fidgety and he wouldn't like to be babysat without you. Now come on, Papa should be ready by now." Rose took Wendy by the hand and led them to where the Doctor was letting Jack attempt to tie his tie. Jack had his tongue out in concentration as he practically chocked his father. The Doctor, despite the lack of air, couldn't help but smile. Jack let out a "taa-daa" and threw his hands up. The knot stayed where it was causing Jacks smile to grow wider. "Time to go." Rose chimed in through her quiet laughter.

Once they had piled into the car drove to the Wolfs house. After rushed hellos and scrambling around to make sure the kids had everything they needed, all four parents had gotten back into the car. Aurora stood with the kids by the front door as they waved goodbye. Wendy grabbed Jacks hand and Auroras in her other.

"Aurora, can we go now? Did you bring the tree?" Aurora nodded and all the kids ran through the house to the backyard. Aurora walked behind a little more slowly, making sure to lock the door and pick up any stray toys on her way. All four children bounced around the tree excitedly.

"How about we go on an adventure this time?" She clapped her hands. All the kids gave a cheer and crowded around her.

"An adventure? Where will we go?" Jace tugged on Auroras shirt.

"Why don't we go inside before we decide?" Aurora snapped her fingers, all for show, to open the doors. The tree bark opened slightly to reveal another room inside. Aurora looked around to make sure no one saw before shutting the door. Aurora ran through her mind of safe places to take the kids where nothing bad would happen.

"Can we go somewhere fun?" Wendy's head popped up from the other side of the consul. Jace's head popped up next to hers, his smile missing a front tooth. Aurora picked up Dave in one arm and Jack in the other and placed them in two car seats she had placed in one of the booths. On the other side of the booth Jace and Wendy hopped in. Aurora placed her hands on the table.

"Hold on tight kiddos." She winked. Running around the consul she flipped different levers and pressed several buttons before placing her hands back on the table with a smile. "We're here." As the kids began to squirm and stand up she held her fingers up. "Ah, not yet! There are rules. First, this is not my personal playground and so we all need to stick together. Jace, don't let go of Wendy's hand. I'll hold onto Dave and Jack."

Packing a quick pack with food she made sure to hold the little ones hands and that Jace and Wendy were together. She kicked the door open. As the kids saw the giant park and playground before them they gasped. Aurora smiled at the kids reactions and wide eyes.

"Lets go."

"I love your work Mr. Smith." An interviewer gushed to the Doctor. He smiled, always glad to hear that. He sat in the chair they had set up for him. The awards were over, but there were interviews set up for the winners afterwards. "So your first two books Amy and The End of the World were very popular, and obviously you won an award for The Unquiet Dead. We always ask you this, but where do you get your ideas from?"

"Ah, well as a child I always had a very imaginative imagination. Coming up with ideas like this was no problem. I always liked the idea of other species and planets and travel. That is why Rose and I travel so much. With Jack and Wendy of course." The Doctor lied smoothly. Well almost lie. He did have a very good imagination and they did travel a lot.

"Speaking of Rose," the lady adjusted her glasses. The Doctor shifted slightly in his seat. Questions about his family always made him a little uncomfortable. While he loved talking about them, they are his pride and joy, he didn't like the media prying in. "Does your main character Amy, have anything in common with her? Was Rose your inspiration?"

"Rose," the Doctor smiled. "The day I met her my whole world changed. She gave me another perspective to life and brought me out of the hole I was in. So yes, Rose does share some of the better qualities with Amy." After several more interviews and pictures, the Wolfs and Smiths were on their way home.

"Wonderful job, again John."

"Thank you Anna, I wouldn't be here without you and Perry." Once parked they made their way inside quietly. They found their kids on the couch, all asleep. Aurora was at the kitchen bar watching the TV, which was playing the news now. She smiled when the parents walked in.

"Congratulations Mr. Smith," she whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered back as he picked Wendy up. Rose picked Jack up. Perry walked them to the door. The Doctor smiled when he heard Aurora and Anna laughing. Anna had shared a little more, not much, about their complicated relationship. Anna and Perry had Aurora when they were very young. It had been rough raising her, but they did it all the same. Something went wrong when Aurora graduated highschool and she left for a while. The first time she had seen Aurora since then was when the Doctor came in on them the day in the office.

"They must have had loads of fun this time. Neither of them have woken up yet." Rose said when they were halfway home.

"They always have fun with Aurora. Why don't we all go on a picnic tomorrow?" The Doctor suggested.

"Sounds fantastic."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor smiled at the finished project. As a birthday gift to Wendy he had built a treehouse, with the help of Perry and a few others of course. It had been a hard task, but quite fun. He made everyone laugh whenever he picked up a screwdriver and muttered, "this could be a bit more sonic." He hadn't just built one treehouse though. They had also built one at Perry's house. That way the kids had a tree house at both houses. Rose and Anna had kept the kids away for the weekend so the dads could build them.

Now the Doctor lounged in a chair on his back patio, waiting for the kids to come. The tree house was a simple one with just one large room, but there was a sort of loft thing in it where the older kids would be able to go. He was really excited about what they built and couldn't wait for Rose to bring the kids home. He had even decorated it with a small table and chairs, pillows, and some board games. He heard the glass door slide open, but instead of greetings the kids were squealing over what they saw.

"It's a tree house! We have a tree house!" Wendy ran straight past her dad and up the ladder. Before Jack could make his way up Rose picked him up.

"Papa and Mama will have to help you up if you want to go." Rose kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Papa papa lets go!" Jack called to his father. The Doctor gave Rose a quick kiss before taking his son.

"Papa this is amazing! Where did you get it?" Wendy yelled down at them, leaning out one of the windows.

"Don't lean that far out the window!" Rose chided. "Your papa made it." The Doctor had successfully gotten himself and Jack up the ladder and he let Jack go so he could look around. Rose climbed up the ladder after them. "Wow, this is great!" She complimented. She took a seat across from the Doctor at the small table.

"It still has a few things I need to add. I want to add a door or something and I plan on making a spiral stair case around the tree. The tree is big enough so it should be able to hold it all. Perry thinks so at least."

"A spiral stair case? That makes it sound like something magical! Like something out of a movie!" Wendy rambled excitedly. She was in the small loft that he had filled with pillows and a small bookshelf lining the walls. "We need books up here."

"It's wonderful Doctor." Rose entwined her fingers with his from across the table. As the Doctor leaned in to kiss her a small voice made them laugh instead.

"Eww, Daddy girls have cooties." Jack informed him.

"Do they now? Well then, why don't you and I get away from the cooties and go get some snacks?" The Doctor gave Rose a quick kiss, despite Jacks calls of cooties, and took himself and Jack down the ladder.

"Mama?" Wendy said quietly from the little loft.

"Yes Wendy?"

"Why do you call Papa Doctor sometimes? He is just a character in Papa's book right?" Rose felt her heart squeeze. She knew this day would come eventually. Where Wendy would start to ask questions about the stories she was told as a child. Where she would want to know if they were true or not. Where she wold want proof, but the only proof they had was Rose's and the Doctor's word.

"He is the Doctor, Wendy."

"But Papa doesn't have a TARDIS. Or two hearts. I've checked. He doesn't have a sonic screwdriver either." Wendy sounded sad.

"I've been preparing in my mind for this day for a long time now Wendy. And I still don't know what to tell you. I met your father in another universe. We traveled through time in a little blue box that was infinitely bigger on the inside. Things happened and we were separated, but we found our way back together. You're papa doesn't have two hearts. Do you remember the beach?"

"Bad Wolf Bay? We still go there on vacation every year, but you guys haven't told us why."

"Well. There is a long story that goes with that beach. It was the last time I thought I was going to see your papa. Broke my heart. You see it all goes back to when," Rose began from the first time they found themselves in the parallel universe and told the story until her and 10 two walked off of the beach hand in hand to begin their life together. By then Wendy was curled up in her mama's arms in the loft. The sun had gone down hours ago.

"Rose? Wendy-bird?" The Doctor called out from the patio. "Are you okay up there? Jack and I made dinner."

"Yes, we're fine!" Rose called back. "Come on, lets go get dinner." Before they made their way inside Wendy grabbed her mama's hand.

"Don't tell Papa what you told me. I want to ask him too." Rose gave her daughter a hug.

"Okay." She smiled, knowing the Doctor's story would be the same one she told, but from his point of view. Maybe Wendy would believe them after he told his side of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jace," Wendy whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, shooting a glance to the teacher to make sure she hadn't heard.

"What are you drawing?" She asked. Wendy had looked at his paper when she started to see the familiar circular letters forming. After hearing his story and deeming him to be the real Doctor, Wendy begged him to teach her Gallifreyan.

"Just some circles. Why?" Wendy knew that wasn't true. Jace was an awful liar and being her best friend, she could always tell. Besides, she was pretty sure that was her name he wrote.

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you. Those aren't just circles." Jace rolled his eyes, nervously almost, and went back to his math work. Wendy huffed. instead of trying to get him to tell her, she decided to write something in Gallifreyan herself. The circles always made her oddly calm when drawing them. She likes the smooth way they connect and look when completed. Most of all she likes how they look like the insides of a clock.

Liar.

She wrote neatly. Jace dropped his pencil. He scrambled to pick it up before it fell of his desk. Neither of them got any math work done after that.

During a long talk during recess, Wendy and Jace had cleared a few things up. They even made a list. Instead of going home, Jace hopped out of the car with Wendy and Jack to go to their house. Dave of course thought this unfair. Rose heard the commotion and gathered all the kids inside the house after giving Matt a quick hello hug. Rose cleared it up with the Wolfs before going back to cooking dinner.

Jace and Wendy ran off to the treehouse to complete and hide the list. Neither wanted to show the parents yet. Wendy had a bad feeling that it might not go over too well or make her papa really sad, which isn't something she wants. Jace agreed. He then proceeded to tell her what Aurora thought about her family.

"She thinks you are all Gallifreyan. Mainly because of your fathers books."

"Well I'm not. My papa is only half Gallifreyan." Jace shot her a confused look. Wendy shook her head. "It is a really long story. You'll just have to read the books when they come out."

"So all the books are true?"

"Yup. Why do your parents live on earth if you are all from Gallifrey?"

"I'm not sure. They really like the human race. We visit Gallifrey a lot actually. It's just as much home as here is."

"I wish I could see it. Is it pretty?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I just take you some day? I mean, you have the blood in you so." Wendy jumped from her spot to tackle hug Jace.

"Yes! That would be wonderful!"

"Wendy! Jace! Come inside and have a snack." Rose called up to them.

"Alright!" They yelled back in unison. "Should we add anything else to the list before I hide it?" Wendy asked. Jace looked over their list. They wrote in Gallifreyan. Wendy had perfect handwriting for a ten year old who had only recently learned the language and Jace's handwriting showed a comfort with the circles and lines.

We both can read and write Gallifreyan

I am from Gallifrey - jace

Papa is from Gallifrey, kinda - wendy

Aurora has a TARDIS (this is the magical tree she uses to take us on adventures)

My parents have a TARDIS - jace

Papa and Mama's stories are true - wendy

"I think it's good." Wendy nodded in agreement. After hiding it under a loose board, it wasn't loose until they made it, they gave each other a 'you won't tell, I won't tell look' and climbed down the tree for a snack.


End file.
